Soigner les blessures du passé
by Lili76
Summary: La guerre est terminée. Voldemort est mort, et Harry Potter a sauvé le monde sorcier. Pourtant, il va mal. Il s'isole et rejette tout l'avenir qui avait été décidé pour lui. Il s'enfonce dans la dépression sous l'oeil inquiet d'Hermione. De son côté, Blaise Zabini surveille son meilleur ami. Drago Malefoy va mal. Il n'a pas accepté d'être forcé de devenir Mangemort. Drarry


**N'hésitez pas à me laisser votre avis sur ce petit OS... Merci !**

* * *

Ils étaient étrangement semblables en étant différents.

A première vue, tout les opposait. Que ce soit leurs physiques ou leurs caractères, il ne pouvait pas y avoir plus dissemblables qu'eux.

Ils s'étaient haïs depuis leur seconde rencontre, lorsque l'un avait ri de l'ami de l'autre, et que le second avait refusé de serrer la main du premier.

Les années avaient passé. Les événements s'étaient succédés, du plus banal au plus tragique.  
Ils avaient eu leurs lots de peines et de joies au fil des jours.

Ils avaient grandi à une période sombre, à la période d'une guerre sans merci au sein du monde sorcier. Au sein de leur monde.  
Et leurs familles respectives avait choisi pour eux leurs camps : ils avaient du s'opposer une fois de plus.

Pourtant, au plus fort des heures sombres du monde sorcier, il y avait eu une lueur d'espoir pour les deux jeunes hommes.  
Ils avaient traversé les épreuves du mieux qu'ils le pouvaient, tout en refusant de s'attaquer à l'autre. Ils ne concevaient pas un monde dépourvu de leur ennemi, celui qu'ils avaient toujours côtoyé.  
Drago avait sauvé Harry en ne le dénonçant pas aux Mangemorts, Harry avait sauvé Drago du feudeymon.

Puis, Harry Potter avait défait Voldemort. Le Mage Noir était mort de la baguette même du jeune homme qu'il voulait tuer. Et le monde sorcier s'était retrouvé libéré du règne de terreur.

Les événements avaient été confus par la suite, dans l'agitation qui avait suivi.

Bon nombre de Mangemorts avaient préféré mourir baguette à la main plutôt que d'être jugés.  
Les enfants qui avaient pris la marque avait eux choisi la fuite, quittant l'Angleterre pour tenter leur chance ailleurs. Loin de toute cette folie ambiante, entre scènes de liesse et scènes de vengeance.

Les Malefoy eux, étaient restés, droits et fiers, au sein même du camp de la lumière, serrés les uns contre les autres.

Les Aurors s'étaient emparés d'eux avec une joie malsaine. Cependant, Harry Potter était intervenu d'un ton sec.  
Alors que le corps de Voldemort n'était pas encore froid, et que les amis du Survivants morts au combats n'avaient pas encore été tous retrouvés, sa voix avait claqué, sèche et les Aurors avaient choisi de lui obéir.

Beaucoup avaient craint les Malefoy, et beaucoup avaient espéré piétiner la famille d'aristocrates fiers. Mais d'ores et déjà, il étaient devenus intouchables par la volonté de Harry Potter.

Lucius et Narcissa avaient été invités à rester terrés dans leur Manoir, à se faire discret. Le fier Lucius n'était plus, il avait perdu. Mais leurs vies étaient au prix de son humiliation...

Ainsi, Drago Malefoy était de retour à Poudlard. Il n'avait rien perdu de sa prestance même si sa fierté avait été mise à mal. Beaucoup n'hésitaient pas à lui rappeler qu'il ne devait la vie qu'à la bonté de Harry. Beaucoup n'hésitaient pas à lui promettre la mort dès qu'il relâcherait sa vigilance.  
L'héritier Malefoy oscillait donc entre la colère de tout devoir au Survivant et la peur de ce qui allait lui arriver.

Harry était le vainqueur, adulé par la population sorcière. Pourtant il n'allait pas mieux. Il en voulait au monde magique de l'avoir utilisé en tant qu'arme pour se battre contre le Mage noir, et il plongeait dans des abîmes de désespoir concernant son avenir.

Il se perdait.

Le monde sorcier l'avait déjà fiancé à Ginny Weasley. La parfaite fiancée, l'admirant depuis sa plus tendre enfance, appartenant au camp du bien depuis toujours, combattante émérite, joueuse de Quiddich, et surtout ressemblant tellement à sa défunte mère, la douce Lily.  
Mais il avait rejeté la jeune fille, violemment, parce qu'il ne voulait plus suivre ce qui lui serait ordonné. Il ne voulait plus être la marionnette d'un monde qui avait fait de lui un instrument, il n'avait pas envie d'être le parfait petit héros sorcier.  
Il avait aimé Ginny comme une sœur, et s'il n'avait pas ouvert les yeux, il l'aurait épousée et aurait probablement réussi à être heureux.  
Mais il voulait plus.

Deux personnes regardaient pensivement leurs meilleurs amis se débattre dans leur morosité.

Hermione Granger laissait souvent son regard se perdre du côté de Harry, tout en se mordillant la lèvre.  
Elle savait que son ami allait mal et pour la première fois depuis longtemps, elle n'avait aucune idée ni solution.  
Harry ne se laissait pas approcher et il affichait un regard vide de tout sentiment qui l'effrayait au plus haut point.

Une fois de plus au cours de sa courte vie, Harry avait tout perdu. Il avait vu mourir une grande partie de ceux qu'il aimait.

Et la lionne ne pouvait que garder un œil sur Harry, de loin, puisqu'il ne se laissait plus approcher.

Blaise Zabini de son côté, observait discrètement Drago Malefoy. Il savait que l'impassible Serpentard souffrait. Et il ne pouvait rien faire pour l'aider.  
C'était bien plus qu'un simple chagrin d'adolescent, ou qu'une vexation passagère.

La vie entière de Drago vacillait sur ses fondations, et il semblait à Blaise que rien ne pourrait l'empêcher de s'effondrer.

En plus d'être un ami fidèle, Blaise était également fin observateur.  
Et le jeune homme avait noté l'inquiétude de Hermione Granger, Miss-je-sais-tout des Gryffondor et accessoirement meilleure amie du Survivant.

Blaise savait parfaitement que Potter était celui qui avait permis à Drago de s'en sortir.

Les Serpentard n'étaient pas des personnes impulsives. Ils étaient au contraire de fins calculateurs.

Pourtant, avoir vu Hermione Granger inquiète, avait immédiatement décidé Blaise d'agir sur le moment.

Il profita d'une bousculade dans un couloir bondé pour l'attirer à lui et l'entraîner à sa suite dans un coin où ils pourraient discuter en toute tranquillité loin des oreilles indiscrètes.

La jeune fille n'avait pas cherché à se débattre. Elle l'avait suivi, les sourcils froncés et la main posée sur sa baguette.  
La guerre l'avait endurcie et avait fait d'elle une redoutable sorcière. Personne ne l'ignorait, après tout.

Face à face, ils s'étaient observés. Ils appartenaient à des maisons ennemies, mais ils n'avaient jamais prôné la guerre ouverte.

Ce fut Blaise qui parla en premier.

\- Drago Malefoy va mal.

Hermione haussa un sourcil surpris, mais ne répondit rien. Blaise eut un sourire rusé et continua.

\- Potter va mal.

Un léger sourire joua sur les lèvres d'Hermione. Elle n'avait pas de solution, mais il lui semblait bien que la solution venait de la trouver.

Elle hocha doucement la tête, et Blaise sourit, les yeux pétillants.  
\- Dans ce cas, nous devrions... mettre nos forces en commun.

Hermione acquiesça.  
\- C'est une idée. Mais nous allons devoir trouver un plan parfait, parce que j'ai dans l'idée que ces deux là ne nous laisserons pas de seconde chance.

Un peu plus tard, après avoir mis leur plan en place, ils se séparèrent, après un dernier sourire.

La semaine qui suivit, ils passèrent leur temps à observer de près les deux garçons qui occupaient leurs pensées. Hermione avait décidé qu'ils seraient plus efficace si elle observait Drago et que Blaise observait Harry.

Dire que Hermione fut surprise serait un euphémisme. En une semaine, elle découvrit un tout autre Drago Malefoy. Et son esprit se mit aussitôt en marche pour mettre au point un plan qui résoudrait leurs problèmes.

A la fin de leur période d'observation, Blaise intercepta Hermione de la même façon que la première fois. Dissimulés dans un couloir, ils comparèrent leurs observations sans aucune hésitation.

\- Ils se ressemblent.

C'est ce qu'ils avaient trouvé tous les deux.  
Ils se ressemblaient tellement tous les deux.

N'importe qui pourrait éclater de rire et les traiter de fous, mais eux ils avaient vu au delà des apparences.  
Au delà de l'air glacial de Drago et de la chaleur naturelle du Survivant.

Ils étaient tous les deux hantés par la guerre, ils avaient tous les deux perdu espoir.  
Les deux garçons cachaient leur mal être, et refusaient l'aide de leurs amis.

Blaise secoua la tête d'un air amusé.  
\- Je n'imaginais pas Potter comme ça...

Hermione gloussa.  
\- Et encore, il n'est pas au meilleur de sa forme. Donne lui une occasion d'enfreindre le règlement et tu verras autre chose. Pour ce qui est de ton ami... il erre comme une âme en peine.

Blaise se rembrunit.  
\- Je sais.

Il soupira avant de demander doucement.  
\- Tu as une idée ?

Hermione hocha la tête.  
\- Oh oui. L'idée parfaite.

Blaise haussa un sourcil étonné et se demanda en elle-même comment il avait pu manquer de voir que deux des plus célèbres Gryffondor avaient au fond d'eux une telle âme de Serpentard manipulatrice.

\- Nous n'allons pas les aider.

Blaise grogna et lui lança un regard noir.  
\- Tu te crois drôle ?

Imperturbable, la jeune fille continua, ignorant l'intervention.  
\- Ils vont s'aider eux-même.

Blaise s'adossa au mur, bras croisés.  
\- Tu débloques, Granger.

Hermione expliqua son idée un peu plus en détail.  
\- Harry est un cœur tendre au fond, il ne peut pas laisser quelqu'un en danger sans s'en mêler. Et... si j'en crois ce que j'ai vu cette semaine, Drago Malefoy semble souffrir d'un élan de culpabilité inédit chez lui. Au point je pense d'envisager d'aider quelqu'un.

Blaise fronça les sourcils.  
\- Ok. Ils se ressemblent. Mais ils ne peuvent pas se supporter !

Hermione sourit.  
\- Si ça ne fonctionne pas, nous interviendrons.

Blaise ferma les yeux en secouant la tête.  
\- J'ai l'impression que je vais le regretter. Comment comptes-tu procéder ?  
\- La première étape c'était l'observation. C'est donc fait. La seconde étape, a pour but de les mettre en présence.

Blaise grimaça.  
\- Drago va disjoncter... Potter l'a déjà aidé en lui évitant Azkaban ou la mort.

Hermione se mit à rire.  
\- Je n'ai pas suggéré de... les enfermer ensemble. Voici ce que nous allons faire. Toi, tu vas dire à Malefoy que tu as surpris une discussion et que Harry va mal. Par exemple, tu m'as entendu dire que j'ai peur qu'il ne se fasse du mal.

Blaise ouvrit de grands yeux effarés.  
\- Quoi ?  
\- Laisse moi finir. Donc. Tu vas lui transmettre ceci. Pour ma part, je vais dire à Harry que j'ai sous entendu qu'il avait besoin d'aide à portée d'oreille de Malefoy. Il va hurler et je lui répondrais que Malefoy a besoin de ça pour reprendre goût à la vie.

Hermione lança un clin d'oeil à un Blaise médusé.  
\- Harry va hurler bien entendu. Mais il me suffira de lui demander pourquoi il les a aidé lui et ses parents.  
\- Tu es cinglée.

Hermione mima une révérence avec un rire joyeux.  
\- Je prends ça comme un compliment.

La jeune fille repartit et Blaise la regarda partir en ne sachant pas s'il devait la qualifier de géniale ou d'effrayante. En tous cas, cette fille pourrait donner des cours de manipulation à la plupart des Serpentard...

La seconde phase de leur plan fut mise en place le lendemain.

A l'annonce de Blaise, Drago avait levé un sourcil étonné, avant de chercher le Sauveur du regard. Et Potter semblait particulièrement misérable.

Hermione capta le regard de Drago et s'avança vers son ami. Blaise devina sans peine qu'elle remplissait sa partie de leur plan quand il vit Harry la repousser sans ménagement.  
Le geste plein de colère de Harry envers sa meilleure amie eut un impact très fort sur Drago puisque ce dernier passa sa journée à l'observer sans dire un mot.

Blaise Zabini devait avouer que l'idée d'Hermione avait déjà eu un impact positif sur Drago puisque celui-ci avait oublié sa mélancolie pour fixer son attention sur son ennemi de toujours...

Le soir même, Drago errait dans les couloirs de Poudlard, lorsqu'il vit la silhouette solitaire de Harry Potter partir en direction du parc.  
Les sourcils froncés, il le suivit à grands pas, espérant ne pas le perdre de vue, devant presque courir pour ne pas se laisser distancer.

Il resta en retrait, ne quittant pas le Gryffondor des yeux.

Celui-ci s'installa au bord du lac, les genoux remontés contre sa poitrine et le regard dans le vague.

Drago eut l'impression de rester des heures à surveiller Harry, et loin de se réjouir de la détresse de sa Nemesis, il s'en retrouva troublé. Le cœur serré, il ne comprenait pas comment personne ne pouvait voir sa détresse...

Lorsque Harry se leva au bout d'un long moment, Drago recula dans l'ombre pour ne pas être vu.

Il observa Harry s'étirer sans quitter l'étendue d'encre formée par le lac en pleine nuit. Il le vit laisser tomber sa cape, ôter chaussures et chaussettes, puis sa chemise et son pantalon pour s'approcher de l'eau.

Lorsque le brun commença à avancer dans l'eau froide du lac, Drago sursauta.

Sans réfléchir, il s'élança et sans se soucier de ses chaussures ou de ses vêtements, se jeta sur Harry avant qu'il n'ai le temps de trop avancer.

Harry sursauta mais n'émit pas un son. Il ne se débattit pas lorsque le blond le ceintura, l'empêchant d'avancer.  
Il se laissa tirer en arrière, et Drago tituba sous le poids de ses vêtements trempés.  
Lorsque le Serpentard s'effondra sur la pelouse, Harry suivit le mouvement, ne se dégageant pas de l'étreinte du jeune homme.  
Il se tourna juste pour le fixer.

\- Malefoy. Qu'est ce qui te prends ?

Drago secoua la tête, agacé.  
\- J'empêche un accident, Potter. Il semblerait qu'un idiot ait décidé de nager dans un lac dangereux...

Harry eut un demi-sourire.  
\- Ce n'est pas la première fois... Tu te souviens du tournoi ?

Drago grogna, mais son air furieux était gâché par ses tremblements de froid et ses lèvres bleuies.  
\- En pleine nuit, Potter ! Avec des températures glaciales !

Harry observa un instant le blond face à lui, et nota qu'il avait énormément maigri et que son visage était marqué par la fatigue. Apparemment lui aussi dormait mal.  
Drago tendit la main et agrippa la cape de Harry et il l'enroula dedans.

Ce geste perturba Harry plus que tout. Le blond pensait à le protéger du froid alors qu'il était lui même gelé. Il l'avait entouré dans sa cape avec une douceur qu'il ne lui connaissait pas.

Harry gigota et se releva. Il rassembla ses vêtements et tendit la main à Drago. Hésitant, celui-ci la saisit, et sans le lâcher Harry l'entraîna à sa suite dans le château.

\- Potter ? Où m'emmènes-tu ?

Harry grimaça un sourire un peu étrange et lui jeta un bref regard.  
\- Tu as besoin de te réchauffer.

Ils restèrent silencieux tout au long du trajet et quand ils arrivèrent devant la porte de la salle de bains des préfets, Drago lui jeta un regard amusé.  
\- Tu n'es pas préfet, Potter...

Harry émit un rire désabusé et Drago sentit à nouveau son cœur se serrer.  
\- Apparemment avoir rempli ma mission me donne droit à un certain nombre d'avantages. Celui de ne plus avoir de couvre-feu et d'utiliser cette salle de bain quand bon me semble...

Drago eut un rire amusé.  
\- Tu devrais exiger une chambre particulière, des repas spéciaux et tout ce qui te passera par la tête...

Harry lui jeta un regard surpris mais ne répondit pas, se contentant d'observer Drago d'un air pensif.

Une fois tous les deux dans la salle de bains, Harry fit couler de l'eau chaude dans l'immense bassin. Puis, il lâcha ses vêtements sur un banc, et se retourna vers Drago, qui était resté en retrait, immobile, silencieux et grelottant.  
Le jeune homme leva un sourcil amusé.  
\- Et bien, Malefoy ? Tu as besoin d'aide pour te déshabiller ?

Drago soupira en regardant Harry puis le bassin. Il hésita un instant, pensant partir et le laisser là, mais finalement, il commença à se dévêtir lentement.

Harry lui offrit un sourire avant de se glisser dans le bassin avec un soupir de plaisir.

Lorsque Drago termina de se déshabiller, ne gardant comme Harry que son boxer, il tremblait tellement qu'il ne se soucia même pas de plier soigneusement ses vêtements trempés. Il les laissa au sol et s'approcha de la douce chaleur du bain.

En posant son premier pied dans l'eau, il glapit. Le contraste entre sa peau glacée et bleue et l'eau chaude presque brûlante était douloureux.

Harry se redressa et le regarda s'immerger les mâchoires serrées, une pointe d'inquiétude dans le regard.

Le temps qu'il ne se réchauffe, ils restèrent silencieux, s'observant sans se cacher, se jaugeant.

Puis, lorsque Drago eut cessé de tremblé et que ses joues pâles eurent pris des couleurs sous l'action de l'eau chaude, Harry prit la parole.

\- Pourquoi t'es tu jeté à l'eau pour m'en sortir, Malefoy ?

Drago haussa les épaules d'un air gêné.  
\- Peut être que je ne voulais pas être témoin d'une noyade ?

Harry resta silencieux un instant.  
\- Je sais nager tu sais.

Drago émit un léger reniflement méprisant.  
\- Peut-être. Mais tu as montré au fil des années une capacité hors du commun à te mettre en danger. Et plonger en pleine nuit dans ce fichu lac plein de créatures plus ou moins sympathiques n'est pas un signe d'équilibre mental, Potter !

Contrairement à ses habitudes, Harry ne s'énerva pas, fixant Drago avec un léger sourire.

Ils parlèrent peu, mais ils durent avouer qu'ils passèrent un bon moment ensemble.

Ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait abordé de sujet sensible, et étrangement, ils le regrettèrent tous les deux. Ils avaient l'un et l'autre trouvé un interlocuteur à même de le comprendre, et ils avaient l'impression d'avoir laissé échapper une occasion.

Au moment de partir, Drago contempla ses vêtements en grimaçant et Harry lui tendit sa cape sans un mot. Le Serpentard, après une hésitation, la prit et le remercia.

En sortant de la pièce, Harry marqua une pause sans se retourner.  
\- Si ça te dit, je viendrais ici demain soir. Même heure.

Drago ne répondit pas, fixant le dos du Gryffondor. Une fois Harry sorti, il soupira et quitta la salle de bains à son tour, perdu dans ses pensées.

Le lendemain, aussi bien Hermione que Blaise furent surpris de trouver leurs meilleurs amis pensifs. Ils agissaient comme s'il s'était passé quelque chose. Pourtant, ils n'échangèrent pas une parole ni un regard.

Le soir venu, ils s'étaient retrouvés. Sans un mot, ils s'étaient rendus devant la salle de bain, et Harry avait prononcé le mot de passe.  
Puis, chacun de leur côté, ils s'étaient dévêtus avant de se plonger dans le bassin d'eau chaude avec délices.

Au bout d'un long moment, Drago leva la tête et fixa Harry, plongeant ses iris mercure dans les émeraudes de son vis à vis.  
\- Potter ? Pourquoi tu nous as aidé, mes parents et moi, ce jour là ?

Une brève lueur de souffrance passa dans les yeux du jeune homme.  
\- Tu ne crois pas qu'il y avait eu assez de morts ?

Drago détailla son expression, gardant un air neutre.  
\- Tu en as sauvé encore plus.

Harry soupira, et un bref instant, il sembla être bien plus vieux que son âge.  
\- Pas assez.

Drago hésita.  
\- Potter... C'est pour ça que tu ne vas pas bien ? Tu se sens coupable ?

Harry ne répondit pas mais c'était bien mal connaître Drago Malefoy. Après un instant de silence, le blond reprit.  
\- Tu ne devrais pas te sentir coupable. Tu as fait bien plus que ce que le monde sorcier exigeait de toi.

Harry eut un rire désabusé.  
\- Tu es bien le seul à le penser. Ils ont décidé de ma vie jusqu'au bout.

Drago renifla d'un air méprisant.  
\- Potter... Toi qui a réussi à transgresser tous les règlements de cette école tu te laisserais faire par une bande de vieux sorciers planqués ?

Harry ne put s'empêcher de rire à la réflexion de Drago. Un rire instinctif, joyeux. Le genre de rire qu'il n'avait plus eu depuis des mois.  
A ce son, Drago sourit à son tour, spontanément.

Lorsque Harry se fut calmé, il regarda Drago intensément.  
\- C'est vraiment ce que tu penses de moi ? Que... Que je peux faire ce que je veux ?

Drago haussa les épaules.  
\- Regarde tout ce que tu as fait depuis qu'on se connaît ! Tu es probablement le seul capable d'échapper à ton destin ! Tu as toujours fait ce que tu voulais, Potter. Sais-tu à quel point j'ai pu t'envier pour cela ?

Harry se rapprocha de lui.  
\- M'envier ?

Drago détourna le regard, avant de soupirer.  
\- Oui t'envier. Ma famille est riche et puissante. Ou du moins elle l'était. Mais malgré toute la puissance de mon père, je n'ai pas pu échapper à ce qui était prévu pour moi. J'ai dû prendre la marque, j'ai dû obéir à ce fou pour éviter que mes parents ne soient tués.  
\- Tu ne le voulais vraiment pas, n'est-ce-pas ? Le jour de la mort de Dumbledore...

Drago se figea et Harry posa la main sur sa joue pour le forcer à lui faire face.  
\- J'étais là, Malefoy. Dumbledore m'avait stupéfixé. Il savait que tu allais venir et il voulait que je vois ce que tu allais faire. J'ai vu ta peur et ton désespoir... Et si je n'avais pas été immobilisé...

Drago haussa les épaules, s'obligeant à rester de marbre.  
\- Tu aurais fait quoi, Potter ? Tu aurais tué Dumbledore à ma place ?

Harry eut un léger rire.  
\- On aurait improvisé. Je suis un Gryffondor tu te souviens ? Je fonce d'abord et je réfléchis ensuite.

Drago secoua la tête d'un air triste.  
\- Fichu Potter... Tu recommences. Tu m'aurais sauvé moi, alors que... Que nous nous sommes battus depuis notre premier jour ici.

Comme la veille, ils se rhabillèrent avant de sortir de la salle de bains des préfets, non sans se donner rendez-vous pour le lendemain. Ils souriaient légèrement, déjà impatients de se retrouver.

Leur manège dura une semaine complète, à se retrouver chaque soir. Ils profitaient de la présence l'un de l'autre, se soignaient mutuellement les blessures qu'ils avaient à l'âme.

Hermione et Blaise se retrouvaient presque quotidiennement en toute discrétion, observant leurs amis qui reprenaient goût à la vie.

Et pourtant.

Et pourtant, en journée, ils ne se regardaient pas, ne se parlaient pas.  
Blaise et Hermione les surveillaient de près, mais à aucun moment, ils ne purent les prendre en défaut.  
Les deux comploteurs essayaient de trouver ce qui avait changé, mais les deux garçons étaient toujours aussi seuls. Ils ne parlaient à personne. Ils allaient en cours, travaillaient, mangeaient. Rentraient à leurs chambres. Et ils recommençaient le lendemain.

Un jour cependant, Drago fut pris à parti par un groupe d'élèves. Harry arrivait dans le couloir au même moment que le petit groupe commençait à malmener le blond, qui restait de marbre, indifférent presque au fait qu'il allait probablement finir par se faire molester.

Harry n'eut pas un regard pour Drago. Au lieu de quoi, il se mit devant lui et fixa les agresseurs.  
Son air furieux dispersa tout le monde.

Les deux garçons se firent face mais aucune parole ne fut échangé. Un regard, un signe bref de tête, ce fut tout.

Le soir même, une fois seuls dans la salle de bains, Drago s'approcha de Harry et lui tendit la main. Harry hésita puis lui serra la main, les yeux dans les yeux.  
\- Merci Potter.

Une fois plongés dans l'eau chaude, leur conversation prit un tour plus sombre qu'à leur habitude.

Drago avait été secoué, bien plus qu'il n'aurait voulu l'admettre. Et il avait passé la journée à ressasser l'incident, et à noter les regards noirs posés sur lui et sur Harry.

\- Tu n'aurais pas du intervenir, Potter. Tu devrais faire attention à ta réputation...  
\- Je m'en moque. Ils ne se sont pas battus, ils n'ont rien sacrifié eux. Ceux qui ont pris part à la bataille ne s'en mêlent pas, n'est-ce-pas ? Et eux s'imaginent diriger le monde parce que... quoi ? Ils auront attaqué un élève à dix contre un ?

Drago sortit son bras de l'eau, exposant la marque des ténèbres.  
\- C'est peut être ça qui leur donne... la légitimité ? Chasser le Mangemort ?

Harry bouscula légèrement Drago.  
\- Tu ne l'as pas été volontairement. Et tu ne l'es plus. Tu es libre maintenant.

Drago secoua la tête, sans baisser son bras.  
\- Je ne suis plus libre depuis que j'ai ce truc, et je ne le serais jamais.

La colère brilla dans les yeux de Harry et il agrippa le bras de Drago, la main posée sur la marque. Drago grimaça sous la poigne de Harry.  
\- Alors quoi ? Tu vas te laisser crever ? Tu vas leur donner l'autorisation de te maltraiter ? Toute ta vie ?  
\- Potter...  
\- NON ! Tu es stupide ! Stupide de ne pas profiter de la seconde chance que tu as. Tu peux reprendre ta vie... Malefoy, tu es libre. Personne ne viendra t'arrêter !

Drago hoqueta, surpris que Harry ait compris si facilement l'une de ses peurs. L'atmosphère était étouffante, sous le poids de la magie de Harry qu'il ne semblait plus contrôler.

\- Potter. Ils viendront un jour ou l'autre. Ils se souviendront des Malefoy et de leur fortune, et ils viendront.

Il se dégagea d'un mouvement brusque, les larmes aux yeux. Harry tendit la main vers lui, et Drago recula.  
\- Non Potter. Ne me promet rien. Tu vas vivre ta vie de héros, et moi celle de... je ne sais pas trop quoi. Nos chemins ne sont pas fait pour se croiser à nouveau...  
\- Calme-toi, Malefoy. J'ai exigé du Ministre un contrat magique. Tu m'as sauvé la vie, ta mère m'a aidé. C'est suffisant pour vous assurer la liberté.

Drago blêmit et recula.  
\- Tu...

Harry haussa les épaules, l'air boudeur.  
\- Je suis un idiot de Gryffondor, mais je ne suis pas totalement stupide. J'ai bien vu comment ils ont traité mon parrain, comment ils m'ont menti. Je les ai juste... pris à leur propre jeu.

Drago leva les mains et se frotta le visage, l'air perturbé. Il se redressa et glapit en fixant son bras.  
Sans lever les yeux, il chuchota d'un air perdu.  
\- Potter... Qu'est-ce-que tu as fait ?

Harry, surpris de la question et du ton bien loin de l'agressivité habituelle de Drago Malefoy, se rapprocha, inquiet.  
\- Malefoy ?

Drago leva des yeux noyés de larmes vers Harry.  
\- Qu'est-ce-que tu as fait ?

Harry l'attira contre lui pour le réconforter. L'autre garçon se tendit, avant de se laisser aller à des sanglots nerveux.  
\- Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?

Drago renifla discrètement et s'écarta doucement, gardant une main sur l'épaule de Harry. Sans un mot il leva son bras et le lui montra.

Harry ne réagit pas immédiatement, puis d'un coup, il comprit et il lui attrapa le poignet en l'examinant fiévreusement.  
\- Tu n'as plus la marque !

Les larmes coulèrent à nouveau sur les joues de Drago, qui secoua la tête.  
\- Pourquoi tu l'as ôtée ?

Harry leva brusquement la tête vers lui.  
\- Moi ? Mais...

Drago avait l'air désemparé.  
\- Nous étions tous les deux, et... je n'ai rien fait. Tu es le sorcier le plus puissant ici.

Harry l'attira à nouveau dans ses bras, le serrant contre lui.  
\- Je voulais juste que tu sois libre. J'ai juste pensé que tu devais être libre, rien de plus. Je n'ai rien fait.

Ils restèrent enlacés un long moment, collés l'un contre l'autre, Harry réconfortant Drago. Le héros du monde sorcier était troublé par la disparition soudaine de la marque des ténèbres, juste parce qu'il trouvait injuste que Drago paie toute sa vie pour ses erreurs.

Drago s'éloigna un peu, suffisamment pour regarder le visage de Harry.  
\- Merci. Merci de tout cœur.

Puis, d'un ton naturel, il s'avança et déposa un baiser sur les lèvres de Harry.

Harry ne le repoussa pas. Il resta immobile, figé par la surprise. Puis, il offrit un léger sourire à Drago, et il lui caressa la joue de sa main, avant de sortir du bain pour aller se rhabiller.

Drago le suivit sans un mot, et ils échangèrent un long regard. Il n'y eut pas besoin de mots pour savoir qu'ils se verraient le lendemain soir.

Le lendemain matin, dans la Grande Salle, au petit déjeuner, Harry mangeait d'un air absent, en guettant discrètement la table des Serpentards.  
Drago Malefoy fut le dernier élève à se présenter, entrant seul dans la Grande salle, et Harry réprima un sourire, amusé du sens de la représentation de son tout nouvel ami...

Drago portait une chemise à manches courtes. Et lorsqu'il entra, tous les yeux se portèrent sur son bras.

Tout le monde parlait du Mangemort de Poudlard, porteur de la marque des ténèbres, mais Drago n'avait jamais exposé la marque. Il en avait bien trop honte.

Aussi, de le voir arriver les bras nus, exposant sans complexes la peau lisse et blanche de ses avant bras capta l'attention.  
Et la déception fut totale de noter la perfection des bras de Malefoy, sans qu'aucune marque ne les défigure...

Blaise sursauta en le voyant et se pencha vivement vers lui, mais Drago haussa les épaules et commença à manger tranquillement, comme il le faisait chaque matin depuis la rentrée.

Harry, pour sa part, jubilait. Il lui semblait un juste retour des choses que de montrer que les apparences pouvaient être trompeuses. Il espérait juste que personne maintenant n'irait s'attaquer à lui.

C'est donc d'excellente humeur qu'il se leva pour se rendre en cours, sous l'œil scrutateur de Hermione.

Toute la journée, Poudlard ne résonna que des rumeurs concernant le Mangemort qui peut être n'en avait pas été un.

Hermione et Blaise échangeaient des regards d'incompréhension, alors que Harry et Drago ne changeaient pas leurs habitudes.

Blaise finit par attirer Hermione dans un couloir désert, fébrile.  
\- Granger ! Il a ôté la marque !

La lionne plissa les yeux.  
\- Quoi ?  
\- Potter ! Ça ne peut qu'être lui. Drago n'a plus...

Hermione haussa un sourcil surpris.  
\- Il était bien marqué alors ?

Blaise hésita un bref instant puis hocha la tête. Hermione soupira.  
\- Ça explique le fait qu'ils aillent mieux... tous les deux.  
\- Mais... Quand ? On passe la journée à les surveiller.

Hermione soupira.  
\- Oui. La journée. Mais il reste les nuits. Harry a une tendance à l'insomnie... Et il aime beaucoup se promener dans les couloirs.

Blaise plissa le nez, agacé.  
\- C'est frustrant Granger. Ma curiosité naturelle souffre de ne pas savoir ce qui se passe entre eux. Au moins, ils ne se battent plus...

Hermione gloussa.  
\- Passons à la troisième phase : le mettre en contact à nos côtés. Offrons à nos professeurs dévoués un magnifique rapprochement inter-maison.

Blaise secoua la tête, en souriant. Décidément il appréciait de plus en plus Hermione Granger.

Les deux comploteurs mirent leur plan à exécution l'après-midi même. Hermione remorqua Harry jusqu'à la bibliothèque et elle ne cessa pas un seul instant de lui parler, ne lui laissant aucune chance de s'esquiver.  
Harry capitula et s'installa avec elle à la bibliothèque. Il attrapa un livre au hasard et se camoufla derrière, manquant le léger sourire satisfait de son amie.

De son côté, Blaise attrapa Drago et le persuada de l'aider pour un devoir de potions. Maintenant que le professeur Rogue était mort et qu'il avait été remplacé, les Serpentard n'étaient plus favorisés, et ils devaient travailler plus dur qu'auparavant.  
Drago se renfrogna mais céda.

Arrivés à la bibliothèque, Blaise accéléra et s'installa nonchalamment à la table où étaient Hermione et Harry. Il adressa un léger clin d'œil à Hermione, qui sourit, amusée.

Drago se figea, hésita, puis s'installa sans un mot en fusillant son ami du regard.

En baissant son livre, Harry fronça un instant les sourcils, échangea un regard avec Drago et se tourna vers Hermione. Cette dernière lui retourna un regard innocent et Harry leva les yeux au ciel.

Alors qu'Hermione travaillait, Blaise posait des questions sur leur devoir de potions à Drago et Harry faisait mine de lire sans pour autant manquer la moindre chose de ce qui se passait autour de leur table.

Les autres élèves de Poudlard qui entraient dans la Bibliothèque marquaient un temps d'arrêt à la vue des anciens ennemis ensemble, puis s'éloignaient en chuchotant furieusement. Ce qui énervait de plus en plus Harry.

Hermione pour sa part était étrangement satisfaite. Certes, Drago et Harry ne s'étaient pas adressé la parole directement, mais les regards qu'ils échangeaient étaient lourds de sens.

D'un coup, elle releva la tête et observa sans se cacher les deux Serpentard face à elle. Puis, avec un sourire innocent, Hermione attaqua.

\- Harry ? Pour le devoir de potions, plutôt que demander mon aide, tu devrais demander à Malefoy. Il est bien plus... doué et je suis certaine qu'il se fera un plaisir de t'expliquer.

Blaise resta bouche bée avant de masquer un éclat de rire dans une quinte de toux.  
Drago leva les yeux en fronçant les sourcils, puis haussa les épaules.  
Harry soupira. Il échangea un nouveau regard entendu avec Drago, puis se tourna vers Hermione, qui s'empourpra sous le regard vert de son meilleur ami.

\- Hermione... Qu'est ce que tu essaies de faire au juste ?

Drago se leva avant que la jeune fille ne puisse répondre.  
\- Laisse Potter. Si tu veux de l'aide, tu sais où me trouver.

Harry hocha la tête en observant Drago partir l'air songeur.

Blaise quand à lui avait perdu toute envie de rire, et était bouche bée d'avoir vu Drago Malefoy en personne proposer son aide à Harry Potter.

Harry se leva à son tour et se pencha entre Blaise et Hermione.  
\- Jolie comédie tous les deux.

Puis il quitta la bibliothèque.

Blaise leva la tête sur une Hermione rouge brique.  
\- Mais... Comment il... ?  
Hermione haussa les épaules en marmonnant, vexée de s'être fait prendre.

Le soir même, Harry et Drago se retrouvèrent dans la salle de bains.

Harry renifla d'un air amusé.  
\- Alors comme ça, tu serais d'accord pour me donner des cours de potions ?

Drago haussa les épaules.  
\- Je te dois beaucoup, Potter.

Harry se renfrogna immédiatement.  
\- Tu ne me dois rien.

Drago ne répondit pas et se déshabilla pour entrer dans le bassin. Harry hésita un bref instant avant de l'imiter.  
Au bout d'un long moment passé en silence, Drago soupira.  
\- Que tu le veuilles ou non, je te dois beaucoup. Mais j'ai aussi envie de passer du temps avec toi.

Harry ouvrit la bouche, puis la referma, stupéfait.  
\- Qu...Quoi ?

Les joues de Drago rougirent mais il redressa la tête.  
\- Ça t'étonne tant que ça que je veuille passer du temps avec toi ?

Drago allait sortir du bassin, énervé du manque de réaction de Harry, quand celui-ci lui attrapa le bras au vol.  
Il restèrent un moment les yeux dans les yeux, silencieux, puis Harry attira à lui Drago pour l'embrasser.

Le Serpentard eut un temps d'hésitation avant de répondre à son baiser.

Ils passèrent le reste de la soirée en silence, dans les bras l'un de l'autre.  
Au moment de partir, Harry se gratta la gorge en rougissant.  
\- Et maintenant ?

Drago baissa la tête, contemplant son bras qui avait retrouvé sa perfection d'avant la guerre. Puis il eut un sourire hésitant.

\- Si ça ne te gêne pas d'être vu avec moi... je n'ai plus l'intention de me cacher.

Drago ne devait jamais regretter ses mots.  
Il leur faudrait quelques mois avant d'avouer leurs sentiments, mais ils avaient décidé de ne plus se quitter.

Après le tour que leur avait joué leurs meilleurs amis - Harry avait déjà des doutes, mais il leur fallut moins d'une semaine pour avoir la vérité - les deux garçons décidèrent de rendre la monnaie de leur pièce aux comploteurs.

A eux deux, Harry et Drago mirent deux jours pour piéger Blaise et le faire prendre conscience qu'Hermione Granger était la fille de ses rêves. Il leur fallut une journée de plus pour qu'Hermione avoue qu'elle n'était pas indifférente et finisse par tomber dans les bras du Serpentard.


End file.
